lairebsafandomcom-20200213-history
The Heirarchs
Presented here is an understanding of the Heirarchs as they are known to the general populus It is important to note that the following information in italics is drawn from the August and September 1108 articles in the Avalonian Press written by Evander Melchior. Overview Under the Dark Lord there is the Council of Hierarchs. The seats on this council are named after the first being to hold them. The demons that rise to these positions replace each other with an ambitious fervor that can rarely be found outside of Hell. They say absolute power corrupts absolutely and soon after gaining the seat, the knowledge and power the ascending being gains eventually turns them and they truly resemble the personality of the Hierarch of the seat that have come before. The Nine Seats of the Council of Heirarchs Bazmodeus Bazmodeous revels in violence, destruction, chaos, and death. He favors the element of fire and is vulnerable to the Ice Dart spell. He most often works through fire demons for he rarely bothered creating mortal races. His most notable creations are the Trolls. He professes that he invented the warlock talents Total Power and Spell Holding and can use them at his whim. His power item is a ring and his mantle is a robe, both are named in his sake. Trolls For more information on Trolls look here Zebulon Zebulon hates life in its natural state and seeks to end it and remake it in his desired image. He is the bringer of undeath and spreader of disease. He is a cold and calculating being, very adept at scheming and planning several moves ahead of his opponents. He is the most magically talented of the hierarchs. He is harmed greatly by the Detect Life spell. Zebulon created Necromancy and, by proxy, all the undead spawned from it. He professes that he invented the warlock talents Double Cast and Spell Binding and can use them very often if not without limit. His power item is a necklace and his mantle is a sash.' The Crown of Hell is currently bound to this seat. Undead For more information on undead creatures look here Pid Pid is a pillar of law, oppression, strength, and power. He is also known as the forger of Hell. He is rumored to be weak against Copper weaponry. His most notable creations are dwarves, though most broke from his control in the far distant past. He professes that he invented the warlock talent of Spell Immunity and it would seem he is capable of becoming immune to magic when it suits him. His power item is a hammer and his mantle is a set of gloves. Kurig Arachnia Arachnia stalks the shadows and hordes secrets. She encourages her followers to use guile, stealth, and assassination to further her goals. She is harmed by the Light Spell. She created Chaos Spiders, Drakenvere, and corrupted the Dark Elves into what they are today. She professes that she invented the warlock talent of Perfect Aim and can use it at her whim. Her power item is a belt buckle featuring a spider and her mantle is a black cloak. Dark Elves Balphagor Balphagor is the warlord of Hell. His thirst for conquest is insatiable and he revels in the strife and pain that war brings. He created goblin kind and Orcs to be his soldiers in this world and they have constantly made war with every race they meet and continually stir up Trolls, Ogres, and Giants to join them. He professes that he invented the warlock talent of Overlay and can use it at his whim. His power item is a saber and his mantle is a helmet with a brush. Greenskins Goblins Hobgoblins Orcs Morgrimm Baine Baine is a murderer. He and his followers slaughter indiscriminately and without cause, and they have no care whether an opponent was worthy or not. He is full of blood lust and revels in the carnage of battle. He is the warrior for battles sake alone. He is harmed by the spell Purify Blood. His most notable creations are Ogres and Bainites. He professes that he invented the warlock talent of Concentration and Killing Blow Magic. His power item is a ruby necklace and his mantle is a red and white tabard. Bainites True Bainites Ogres True Ogres Ophidia Ophidia works through lies and deception. She seeks to damage others with misinformation and causing mistrust. She is harmed greatly by the Speak the Truth spell. She placed Doppelgangers upon the world to further her goals but her mortal servants carry out most of her work. She professes that she invented the warlock talent of Speed Cast. Her power item is a set of twin daggers and her mantle is a red hooded mantle. Dopplegangers Molizar Molizar is the Lord of Vampires. Little is known of his actual motivations and he is the only Hierarch without a weakness. It is unknown whether he was a powerful vampire who became a Hierarch and took over his kind, or if he created vampires in his own likeness. He professes that he invented the warlock talent of Recover Power. His power item is a sword named in his sake and his mantle is a crown of teeth. As of August 1110 the Seat of Molizar no longer exists. It would seem that during an encounter with Avalon, the sword mentined above as the power item was destroyed. This is recounted in the following story from the September 1110 Edition of the Avalon Press: Vampires For more information on Vampires look here Lord of the Deep The Lord of the Deep is hard to predict. His actions do not point toward any discernable goal but they always inspire terror and many mortals have been driven to madness by his mechanizations. He is the nameless evil, the absolute terror of the void. His plans and darkness are unknowable. It is said he is the only Hierarch to cause fear in the other eight. He is harmed greatly by the Flare Spell. He has created many warped, horrible, monstrous creatures that lurk in deep and shadowy places. His more uniform creations include Hags, Drowned Ones, and Vipermen. It is suspected that he invented the warlock talent of Double Cast because he can use it at his whim. Hags Drowned Ones Truly Drowned Ones Vipermen Teera'al Teera'al is the most recient seat to be filled on the council. Though, filled is not exctly the correct term, it is more appropriate to refer to it as a reemergence. It would seem that she was the true possesor of the seat that was occupied by Molizar. This reemergence is recounted in an article from the September 1110 Edition of the Avalon Press Other notable nonseated Heirarchs Demons There are many different types of demons that are spawned from the Plains of Hell. More about them can be found here